Ray's Yummy Hotdog!
by IncreaseTheMeds
Summary: A randnom My Chemical Romance fanfic I posted on facebook when I was bores.  -
1. Chapter 1

Ray: I'm hungry...  
Mikey: There's a hot dog stand over there  
Ray: Yay! *runs over to hot dog stand*  
Gerard: Mikey, didn't you say you were hungry earlier?  
Mikey: Not anymore. I ate.  
...Gerard: What'd you eat?  
Mikey: A cookie...  
Gerard: Oh, that reminds me. I need to wake chip from his nap  
Mikey, Frank, and Bob: Who's chip?  
Gerard: My cookie ^-^ *goes to wake up chip* OHMYGOD Chip is missing!  
Mikey: Was he sitting on the counter?  
Gerard: Yeah, why... YOU BASTARD! *tackles Mikey* Gerard: HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED HIM!  
Mikey: HE WAS A COOKIE YOU MADMAN!  
Frank: *breaks it up* You guys are brothers... you shouldn't fight  
Bob: Holds back Gerard  
Gerard: Pegasus' can kick Unicorns' asses any day  
...Mikey: You take that back *Runs to choke Gerard but gets stopped by Frank*  
Gerard: Unicorns are just horney horses!  
Mikey: *Gasp* I hate you! *runs off crying*  
Gerard: *runs off in other direction*  
Frank: Gerard wait! Great now he's mad. I was hoping to get lucky tonight!  
Bob: O_0 What?  
Frank: Did I say that outloud?  
Bob: Am I the straightest guy here?  
Frank: Naw Ray's pretty straight. *walks off*  
Ray: Hey, Bob! Look at my yummy hot dog!  
Bob: O_0 *runs out of the building*  
Ray: What'd I say?


	2. Chapter 2

Tattooman: Hey guys  
DramaKing: Hey Frank  
SexxFro: Hi  
*MrBeanLuver has entered the chat room*  
...SexxFro: Hi Bob!  
MrBeanLuver: What kind of name is that?  
Tattooman: What?  
MrBeanLuver: SexxFro...  
SexxFro: A sexy one!  
DramaKing: It's better than MrBeanLuver -_-  
SexxFro: YEAH! At least I'm not in love with !  
MrBeanLuver: I'm not IN love with him!  
DramaKing: Suuuuure *rolls eyes*  
*I3unicorns has entered the chat room*  
DramaKing: Here comes the murderer!  
I3unicorns: You're such a Drama Queen! I ate a damn cookie!  
SexxFro: OMG!  
Tattooman: What, Ray?  
SexxFro: Mikey said a bad word!  
MrBeanLuver: WTF, man? He's a grown man he curses...  
SexxFro: and then I said Play-Doh was fer babbehzzz and she said poopy?  
I3unicorns: WTF Ray?  
MrBeanLuver: I'll go check him out...  
DramaKing: Oooo... Bob has a crush on Ray  
MrBeanLuver: -_-  
*MrBeanLuver has logged out of the chat room* I3unicorns: anyway...  
DramaKing: I should call the police on you Mikey!  
SexxFro: POPOS! SIRENZZZZZ WEEEOOOOO  
Tattooman: I'm gonna ignore that... He didn't do anything Gerard...  
DramaKing: He murdered Chip! He was like a son to me!  
I3unicorns: HE WAS A COOKIE!  
DramaKing: He was special!  
I3unicorns: You're special... special ed  
*DramaKing has logged out of the chatroom*  
SexxFro: OHSH NO'S! BERB ISH HEYA!  
*SexxFro has logged out of the chatroom*  
*MrBeanLuver has entered the chatroom*  
MrBeanLuver: IT'S A FUCKING UNICORN!  
Tattooman: Wait, what?  
MrBeanLuver: It was a unicorn typing not Ray? I can't find him!  
Tattooman: Where'd the unicorn go?  
MrBeanLuver: IDK it ran away  
*IamUnicornzzz has entered the chatroom*  
IamUnicornzzz: I made him horney with my awesome horn powers!  
MrBeanLuver: O_0  
Tattooman: WHAT?  
*IamUnicornzzz has logged out of the chatroom* 


	3. Chapter 3

-at Mikey's house-  
Bob: Whats it say?  
Mikey: Izzz gonna keep urzzzz friend if you don't... *GASP*  
Bob: What is it? *looks at paper* OHMYGOD  
Frank: *stands on tippy toes so he can see the paper* OH MY GEE  
...Gerard: I'm gonna have a smoke outside...  
B,M,F: You haven't seen the letter ye- *doorslams*  
Bob: We should go see what's up with Gerard...  
All: *walks outside*  
Bob: What the hell?  
Gerard: *standing on car dancing* You put your left foot in put put your left foot out you put your left foot in and you shake it all about...  
Mikey: Ray's missing and now we gotta deal with this wako  
Gerard: What did you call me, you murderer? *Jumps on Mikey and chokes him* Ray: Kindnap the santy claus beat him with a stick-  
Stranger: NO! The other one...  
Ray: Do i have to?  
Stranger: If you don't wanna be hit with the fish again...  
Ray: *sigh* I'm just a sweet transvestite...  
...-back at Mikey's house-  
Mikey: *gasp* Gee.. *gasp* I'm...  
Bob: *Pulls Gerard off of Mikey* Why do I always have to be the responsible one?  
Frank: 'Cus your like a mommeh!  
Bob: I'm ignoring that comment... -_-  
Mikey: I'm sorry, Gerard... I didn't know that cookie was important to you...  
Gerard: His name was chip...  
Mikey: *Trying real hard now to hit Gerard* I didn't know that CHIP was important to you...  
Gerard: -_- Okay... Can we go get Mexican food now?  
Frank: NO! You remember what happened last time you ate Mexican food!  
-flashback-  
Bob: *Runs off tour bus screaming*  
Frank: We need a doctor! A fucking doctor!  
Ray: Mikey passed out!  
Frank: It was the noxious fumes! -Present time-

**Gerard: You guys were over exaggerating!****  
****Bob: No. We weren't, Gerard...****  
****Mikey: Weren't we doing something?****  
****Frank: It was something important...****  
****Bob: Yeah, but what?****  
****Gerard: Hmm...****  
****All: *stare towards the sky with thoughtful expressions**


	4. Chapter 4

Stranger #1: I don't think it's working  
Stranger #2: What's working?  
S1: THE RANSOM NOTE YOU FLIP FLOP!  
S2: I'm not a shoe... and maybe they didn't get it  
S1: Get unicorn to send another...  
...Unicorn: Hayzzzz! Youzzzz wanna notherzzz one  
S1: Yes, but don't blow your cover this time!  
S2: Maybe we should get him some education... he doesn't seem very smart  
Unicorn: Edumacation! :-o  
S1: You're right... send the horse with no name to do it...

-back at Bob's house-  
*ding dong*  
Mikey: Ahh! No Gerard! No more milk...  
Bob: Mikey wake up...  
*ding dong*  
Bob: Coming... *goes and answers door*  
Guest: Is Mikey there...  
Bob: :-O M,M,Mikey!  
Mikey: What's all the com- OMG!  
Guest: Mikey... I need you... 


	5. Chapter 5

Stranger 1: Where are you friends?  
Ray: They probably forgot about me...  
Stranger 2: Crap we're never gonna get -  
Stranger 1: You hear that?  
-Mikey's house-  
...Mikey: You guys... you guys are fictional...  
Bob: *grabs Mikey and runs into the bathroom* Escape through that window. Save yourself, I'll hold them back...  
Mikey: Not without you Bob *anime eyes*  
Bob: Go Mikey... Warn the others!  
Mikey: *sniffle* I love you Bob *climbs out window before Bob can respond*  
Hazel and Cha Cha: *breaks door down*  
Bob: Awww shit... Mikey: *Bangs on Gerard's door* GERARD! OPEN UP  
Gerard: *opens door*  
Mikey: *Accidentally hits Gerard's face*  
Gerard: Jackass *Slams door*  
Mikey: Gerard, it was an accident! I need help it's an emergency!  
...Gerard: *opens door* -_- What!  
Mikey: Hazel and Cha Cha were looking for me... and they got Bob *sobs*  
Gerard: Fuck!  
Frank: K, Gee I'm ready!  
Mikey: O_0 Frank... why are you in my brothers house wearing nothing but a thong?

A/N I am not really a Frerard fan, but I just an to put that in there XD 


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard: What should we do?  
Mikey: Maybe we should try and find Ray again...  
Frank: *runs into room* Kay, I have clothes on now  
James Killjoy Iero-Bryar: Thank god!  
G,M,F: Who are you?  
...James: Your worst nightmare! *climbs out window  
Gerard: Umm okay? Maybe we should go and look at his house for clues...  
Frank: What about Hazel and Cha Cha?  
Gerard: For that we got ray guns :-D *pulls some out from behind his back and passes them out*  
Mikey: Mines got unicorns on them! *Squee*  
Gerard: Let's do this thang!  
Mikey: Did you just say thang?  
Frank: I like it when you say thang *wiggles eyebrows*  
Mikey: EEEEWWW! Gerard: Shit! I think I hit something! *stops car and gets out* What the hell is that?  
Frank and Mikey: What? *gets out of car*  
Frank: Holy Shit!  
Gerard: This day get weirder, and weirder!  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHA  
...All: Look up in the sky confused...  
Mikey: anyway... It's the Great Gazoo!  
Great Gazoo: I'll give you three wishes  
Mikey: OOO I wish for a unicorn in a neo blue thong!  
*Unicorn in neon blue thong appears*  
Gerard: What the fuck, Mikey?  
Mikey: It was the first thing that popped into my head...  
Frank: Well, I wish for Amanda Iero Yesterday to appear right next to me!  
*Amanda appears*  
Amanda: Hi everybody!  
Gerard: Great Frank, now we only have one wish...  
Mikey: I wish for- *Gets in the face with a bag of M&M's* Who threw that?  
Bob: I did!  
All: :-O 


End file.
